Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp
| genre = Action | platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }}Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp is a third person platform game with action elements developed by Torus Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 2, Wii and Nintendo DS consoles and also for Microsoft Windows. The game was first released on September 14, 2010 in North America and was released in the following weeks in PAL regions. It is the fifth ''Scooby-Doo!'' video game title to come to sixth generation consoles. The game is a follow up to Scooby-Doo! First Frights. Plot summary Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, as hungry as ever, venture into the swamp following a scent. There they meet swamp resident Lila who asks them to recover ingredients to finish her stew. Shaggy and Scooby set off with the gang to solve two mysteries while secretly collecting the ingredients Gameplay Spooky Swamp is primarily a third-person game with action elements. The player controls the five members of the Mystery Inc. The primary goal of the game is to solve mysteries and find ingredients to Lila's stew. Each character of the gang has different skills and functions. The games has light puzzle elements that allow the player reach higher platforms and objects. The game's combat system allows the character to run, jump, and perform attacks to fend off enemies that are encountered. The whole plot of the game and the stories are original. The characters' health bar goes down when a villain or enemy punches them, and it can only be restored by time or by defeating the enemies. The game contains many collectibles that are distributed in specific secret locations in the three different locations. The collectibles are: ingredients for a hoagie; the letters of the word 'Scooby'; Scooby-Doo's collar medallion; blue ghosts photographs; and costumes. Collectibles, options, cheat codes, rewards and more can be accessed on the Swamp's Clubhouse. By defeating enemies, small masks are collected; upon reaching a specified number of masks, the information about the equivalent enemy are shown in the Clubhouse. The player can get trophies for doing certain tasks. The player can also play with a friend in multiplayer co-operation. Besides the swamp, El Muncho and Howling Peaks can also be accessed. El Muncho is a Southwestern ghost town and is ruled by the unnamed Sheriff. There also lives Costington, one of the characters that appeared in First Frights, the twins Emilio and Esteban, and the secret spy Romero. El Muncho was frightened by the El Scaryachi, who wanted to keep Costington away from the town. In Howling Peaks, a snowing alpine village, lives Daphne's cousin Anna Blake (another who appeared in First Frights), the snowboarder Moose, Dustin Planks (nicknamed "Cranky"), the tracker Barry "Baz" Buckley, and Sergio (he's not seen, only heard). The place was frightened by Yeti, who wanted to put away the tourists. In the Swamp, lives Lila, an intelligent girl who loves cooking. Throughout the game, the player will occasionally encounter a talking frog named Philippe Extraordinare. Just like First Frights, the game interface and its gameplay are highly reminiscent of TT Games Lego game series. Reception (DS) 65% | MC = (Wii) 76/100 (DS) 52/100 | NLife = (Wii) (DS) | NWR = (Wii) 9/10 (DS) 6.5/10 }} The game was met with positive to mixed reviews. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 68.88% and 76 out of 100 for the Wii version, and 65% and 52 out of 100 for the DS version. References External links * Category:2010 video games Category:Detective video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Video games based on Scooby-Doo Category:Video games scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Video games scored by Jacob Shea Category:Video games scored by Clay Duncan Category:Video games scored by Nathan Whitehead Category:Video games scored by Pieter Schlosser